Teenage Nightmare
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: All good things must come to an end - or, in James's case, they escalate. For Sam


\- Gift Giving Extravaganza: Written for HP Slash Luv

\- Jewel Day Challenge: Emerald Necklace - Write about someone getting pregnant

\- 2017 Drabbles: Moan

 **Word Count:** 1,878

 **A.N:** I've written James and Narcissa under an AU of them both being in the same year.

* * *

oOo

"Narciss—" James was cut off as the blonde crashed her mouth messily into his. The kiss was desperate, toothy and wet, and her hands were scrabbling across his chest.

"Don't talk," she hissed between kisses, shoving him back against a glass cabinet. The trophies inside rattled dangerously. "I don't need you to talk."

He knew it had been a mistake to agree to meet Narcissa. It had been months since their last late-night rendezvous, and after seeing her begin to swan around with Lucius Malfoy, James had given up on her. He had started to spend more time with Lily, and they even had an upcoming date to Hogsmeade.

If she found out he was canoodling with Narcissa again, she wouldn't even entertain the idea of a date. Any chance of making Lily his girlfriend would be dashed.

But it was hard to ignore Narcissa. Her scent, taste, feel were all so familiar. All those months before, he had spent hours making out with Narcissa in the gloom of the Trophy Room. They never went further than heated kissing, but it was enough for their frustrated sixteen-year-old libidos. But now they were in the seventh year, and Narcissa's kisses were a little _more_ heated; a little _more_ desperate than usual.

"Narcissa, wait," James pulled away from her, and held her at arms length. Through the dark, he could make out her flushed cheeks, tousled hair and displeased expression. "I…I shouldn't be doing this anymore. I'm starting to see someone now, and I thought you were in a relationship with Mal—" he was cut off as Narcissa pounced on him again, capturing his lips in hers.

"Don't mention that arrogant prat," she breathed, threading her fingers through his dark hair. "I'm sick of him treating me like an object. All he does is boast to his idiot friends about what a conquest I was, and how he's _conquered_ me," she gripped his head tightly, holding his face in place. "This will be the last time," she pleaded, her voice sounding uncharacteristically whiny. "Please. I _need_ you, James Potter."

His name leaving her lips was enough to make James forget all about his upcoming date with Lily. After all, it wasn't like they were dating yet? "No one can know," he murmured, hating himself for being so weak.

"Obviously," she whispered into his mouth, and James grabbed her waist and kissed her back hotly. They spun around so that Narcissa was the one with her back against the cabinet, and he reached down to clutch at her thighs, pulling her up onto the surface of the cabinet. As he buried his face into the crook of her neck, listening to the soft moans that escaped her lips, she started fumbling with the front of his pyjama bottoms.

He pulled back suddenly, looking into her glittering eyes. They had never gone this far before. He had never gone this far with _anyone_ before. "Are you sure?"

She grabbed the bulge in his pants in answer, and James let his hands creep up the hem of her nightshirt.

oOo

 _Meet me tonight in our spot. I need to speak to you. It's urgent._

 _\- N_

It was six weeks after they had clumsily taken each other's virginities in the Trophy Room, and things were going fairly well for James. He had started dating Lily, and no one — not even his best friends — knew about what happened with Narcissa. The Slytherin had made no attempt to contact him since, and James was happily moving on from the event.

Until now.

For the entire day after receiving that scrap of paper with the hastily scribbled message, James deliberated with what to do. He was sure that Narcissa was going against her promise of not trying it on with him again, and by fifth period, he had decided he wasn't going to meet her. But fifth period was Potions with the Slytherins, and James found himself making eye contact with Narcissa on more than one occasion.

Before, when they were meeting in the Trophy Room regularly, she would often meet his eye across the classroom. She behaved sultrily and teased him, deliberately bumping into him when she passed or dropping things so that she had to bend over and pick them up. But there was none of that today — instead, her eyes looked quite vacant and lost, and there was no smirk on her face. She looked a little worried, or afraid.

oOo

"Narcissa?" James whispered into the dark Trophy Room. He was half an hour late, due to him changing his mind several times about meeting her. Just as he was beginning to hope that she had been and gone, she stepped out of the darkness, her shiny blonde hair gleaming in the darkness.

"I'm sorry for calling you out here again," she whispered. "It's not what you think."

"What is it, then?" James asked quietly. "I can't…I can't do this anymore, Cissy. I have a girlfriend now."

"I'm pregnant," Narcissa said quickly. "And it's your baby."

oOo

James seemed to float back to the Gryffindor tower. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. All he really wanted to do was tell someone — his best friend. But Narcissa was Sirius's cousin, and he had no idea how he would react to the news.

And then there was Lily. What would she do? What would she say?

He hoped for a miracle. He hoped that Narcissa had made a mistake, that the baby wasn't his. But he remembered their night together vividly.

He knew he had been the first one there.

oOo

James tried to ignore Narcissa for the months that followed. But when she returned back to Hogwarts after Christmas, he noticed that her clothes were baggier. She wore her school cloak firmly around her person all the time, only removing it when she had her stomach safely hidden under the desk or table. The pregnancy was becoming harder and harder to conceal — and James knew that he couldn't ignore it any longer.

"My parents will murder me," she told him mournfully one evening in the Trophy Room. They had taken to meeting regularly once again, as they couldn't talk to anyone else about their fears. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Soon, someone is going to notice. What will I do with the baby when it comes? How will I hide it from them?"

James rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "We'll work something out. There must be someone who can help."

Narcissa leaned back against him, and rolled the front of her nightshirt up, exposing her round stomach. The bump was small at the moment, luckily, and was easily hidden under Narcissa's unshapely school uniform. James reached out automatically and placed his palm on her stomach.

There was a flurry of movement beneath his hand, and he almost pulled away in shock. A surge of emotion passed through him.

 _This was real._ There was a baby inside her. _His_ baby.

oOo

It was the middle of the night when the contractions started.

James had ushered Narcissa out of the castle, and was planning on settling her down in a shallow edge of the Forbidden Forest. They had been trying to work out for weeks where they could have the baby, and had finally settled on using an abandoned dungeon classroom — but neither of them anticipated just how much pain Narcissa would be in, and how much noise she would make.

He begged Narcissa to let him take her to Madam Pomfrey, but even in the throes of pain she shook her head firmly. "Outside…" she had breathed. She seemed aware of the level of noise she was making, and knew that they had to get out of the castle.

As James was standing awkwardly by the edge of the forest, totally at a loss as to what to do, a shard of light suddenly shot across the grounds. "James?" came a familiar, gruff voice. Hagrid was standing in the doorway of his hut. "What are ya doin' out here at this time? Who's that with ya?"

"Oh, Hagrid," James answered breathlessly, and he began to pull a protesting Narcissa towards the hut. "You've got to help us."

Hagrid let them in quickly. Once he noticed the state that Narcissa was in, he ushered Fang outside and shut the dog firmly. "Is she—"

"Yes," James said urgently. "I don't know what to do. We can't tell anyone. We didn't know—" he realised he was close to tears. Narcissa sagged down onto Hagrid's enormous armchair and clutched her stomach, releasing a high pitched whine.

"Ya shoulda gone to the Hospital Wing," growled Hagrid, but he knelt down in front of Narcissa. "Madam Pomfrey is the only one that coulda dealt with this."

"We can't!" screamed Narcissa through a particularly bad contraction. "You don't understand! My father..."

Hagrid seemed to realise suddenly just who she was, and from what family her father was from, and he didn't say anything else on the matter. "James, fetch me clean towels from the bedroom."

James nodded hurriedly, and began searching for the items as Hagrid did his best to soothe Narcissa.

oOo

Less than an hour later, Narcissa was sobbing quietly on the enormous armchair, while Hagrid washed the newborn in the sink and wrapped her in a towel.

"It's a girl, Cissy," James whispered, leaning over the arm of the chair to stroke Narcissa's hair. "A baby girl. Do you want to hold her?"

Narcissa shook her head firmly. "Send an owl to my sister," she said quietly. "Andromeda lives with her husband in London. Send an owl to her and tell her to come and get the baby. Andy was disowned from our family. No one will know the baby is mine."

Hagrid brought the baby over, and James looked at him questioningly. He nodded, to let James knew that he had heard Narcissa's request, and he handed the bundle over to James so that he could write the letter. Narcissa turned away and curled up on her side, refusing to look at her baby.

James understood why. He knew that she was afraid that if she saw her baby, she wouldn't want to do the right thing. So he wandered over to the other side of the hut, and looked down into the bundle of towels.

The tiny baby girl was sleeping soundly. There seemed to be a little spot of something reddish on her scalp, and James reached up to brush it off, pulling the towel away from her head as he did so.

It wasn't red. It was more of a deep, dark pink, and there was more of it. It was her hair. The baby had pink hair.

He turned to tell Narcissa, but closed his mouth as he was about to speak. He didn't want to hurt her by telling her of the baby's curiosity. She would want to look, and that would break her heart.

"James, tell Andromeda to name the baby," Narcissa mumbled through her thick sobs. "Tell her to name her Nymphadora."


End file.
